Our objective has been the investigation of the development of infant behavior and competence. Our longitudinal study seeks to determine if infants are treated differentially by their parents as a function of physical attractiveness. Parental behaviors and attitudes, indices of infant growth and development, and assessments of the physical characteristics of both infants and parents are collected during the postpartum period and again at three, six, nine, and twelve months of age.